The Truth behind Lies and Between Truth
by procrastinator-of-the-year
Summary: Oz likes Gil but does gil like him back? Yes ik the title is confusing... I couldn't think of somethng else okay? - . - uhm not sure of a summary... i really dont like these cause it gives to much info away so NO SUMMARY U NEED TO READ TO KNOW!
1. Chapter 1 The Games And The Loss

"Oz…." Gil whispered in his sleep. He was awoken by a little shota boy screaming his name in his ear.

"Gil!~" he smiled as the raven-haired boy opened his eyes.

It seemed the shota was waiting for something. Maybe a reaction of rage and anger? Well, Gil knew he was waiting for something. Though the boy acted differently and patted the boys head.

"Nice try." he laughed.

Oz was in awe. Usually, Gil would yell and then be mad at Oz for so long. Though…Oz found this side of Gilbert to be… rather cute.

"Oz. Can you get up now?" Gil asked. He was concerned that maybe Oz didn't like his reaction.

They had cleared up how they were feeling all because of Alice. Of course, Gil thought she would just say that then say she should be rewarded. Probably by meat. Gil hadn't gotten everything off his chest though. For example, all the memories and such. They were biting at the edge of his mind. Slowly, his memories devoured him in every blow they could take. Gil was worried that he might go insane so he tried to get the memories away and focus on what was the present. Also, he didn't want to have the same problem as the stupid rabbit.

As usual, Alice went off with Sharon and Break hung around Oz. Why was Gil always left alone? He could spend time with Vincent but…. He was kind of scary… with scissors especially. Oz noticed Gil was alone and kept staring at him. He hoped e could look into Gil's eyes for a long time. See if he could see what was nagging at him inside. Gil never turned around and the blond-haired boy started getting irritated.

"Hmmm," Break mumbled, "What's your big interest in Raven over there, Oz-kun?" he finally asked.

Expecting this Oz answered casually. "Nothing. What's your big interest in what I'm doing?" Oz retorted.

Break could barely believe what he had heard. He answered in a soft, low mumble. "How un-cute…" He turned his head away.

Oz swung his legs that barely touched the ground under the table. He started whistling. He hoped he would get Gil's attention. Nothing yet. Thinking and thinking of what to do Oz finally thought of something.

"Break." he started.

"What?" Break asked as he reluctantly turned back to face the un-cute shota.

"Can I have some candy?" he whispered as he gestured to the tin in Break's hand.

"Sure." he offered the candy to Oz. Oz took three.

"Arigato." he smiled. It wasn't a thankful smile. Even Break, whom was going blind by every second, could tell that in his voice and face. Or of what Break could see of Oz's face. It was a devilish type of smile.

"Gil!~" Oz whispered in a tease way. He lightly threw a yellow piece of candy at his head. No reaction that time. He threw a blue one a little harder. Only a flinch. He was closer at least. Lastly, he threw a green one, Oz wore a lot of green so he thought Gil could tell it was him who threw it. And he finally threw it and it slammed right into Gil's face. He had turned around. He didn't look very happy. Oz was shocked in the quick change of attitude. He left the room holding the green candy in hand. The others were on the ground.

"Eh?" Oz cried. His tears were cold and it made him shiver. It all happened so quickly…. What was wrong? And where did Gil go?


	2. Chapter 2 Lost And Found

"Hmm.." Sharon mumbled to herself. She looked around as if she was looking for something to comment on. "What's wrong, Oz-sama?" she finally blurted out. No hesitation in that sentence.

Oz kicked the chair across from him. Alice or Gil would sit there. Alice was inside sleeping peacefully. Oz took a while to answer before finally saying, "Nothing." Of course Oz knew this was a lie that probably wouldn't fool anyone. The shota waited for a demanding question to bounce back at him but silence was all around.

Break sat up in his chair and grabbed the fourteen dishes that were there from his cake and carried them away. Sharon followed Break…. Leaving Oz all alone on the balcony. The wind blew in his face making his eyes watery. It wasn't only that. Gil was gone and Oz had no idea where he went. The thought that Gil might have left for good was circling his heads like hawks in the mid sky.

"Gil. Where are you." he sobbed a little into his folded arms that were laying on the table. The cold wind made things seem dramatic but it made Oz cry more. Whenever it got cold Gil would always keep Oz warm. Whatever way he could.

"Oz!" a familiar voice came.

Oz looked up and burst into tears. "Gil!~" he sobbed.

Gil was shocked and he ran forward to the boy. He held him so tight. Or at least a bit of him. It really wasn't a hug, it was more of a concerned grasp.

"I thought you left… like abandon.. Gil.." Oz whimpered as he slowly got over his sadness. It faded quite quickly as Gil held him.

"Of course I didn't leave or abandon you!" Gil smiled.

He ruffled the short boy's hair. "I would never leave. You're my master!" he smiled.

Oz brought his face to the other boy's face and smiled. For a second he thought Gil's smile meant something totally different. He shook that feeling off quickly. The blue balcony turned so bright and cheerful. The dull colors of the sky faded. They were actually never there, but it only seemed like that. Gil had something special in him. Something hard to find in someone. He couldn't quite think of the words.

"Here," Gil picked up Oz's dishes and brought them inside. Gil's smile seemed to have made the bleak colors flee from Oz's view. His golden eyes seemed to reflect the sun's gorgeous rays and make them brighter so much. Oz felt secure around Gil. It was an awkward feeling at first but Oz learned that that feeling was real, true, and something you can't get over. He was seeing Gil in an awkward but new light. Was this the being of… love?


	3. Chapter 3 Attraction Reaction

Oz thought everything was going to be okay from now on. He realized his feeling for Gil was fine and he should never throw that feeling away. Only until Oz asked the worst question ever.

"Gil, to you love me?" the shota boy asked bluntly.

The boy looked up from his work. "Eh?" Gil was shocked.

"Do…. You…. Love….. Me?" Oz repeated.

"Well, you're my master so yes but not love really. What I mean is-"

"But not love?" the boy asked curiously. The blond blushed. He was the only one who felt these feelings. Gil didn't feel the same and by the tone of his voice he wasn't going to change his mind. Oz had no idea that he was making a sad face until Gil snapped him back into reality by touching his face.

"Oz…? Are you alright? Lately you have been acting strange.. Did I do something wrong?" Gil wondered.

Oz was so sad that Gil didn't feel the same. He felt so dumb. "No…Gil….You're perfect…" Oz said.

Gil blushed a bit before turning around to leave. He didn't say anything at all.

"Gil wait," Oz started.

The black-haired man stopped in his tracks and turned around with a teary face.

Oz looked around to check if anyone was there. He understood why Gil was crying. He didn't understand what Oz meant, so Oz would show him.

Oz tugged on Gil's coat as a signal for Gil to bend down to Oz's face.

Gil was his servant so as he should, he bent down unsuspecting. In a quick motion Oz pushed away Gil's hair from his eyes. Oz gazed into them and watched as Gil flinched from Oz's touch. He was still so sensitive to everything. That gave Oz a clue about how Gil felt. He must have been hurt a lot in the past. Oz remembered how he figured out from little Vincent that Gil was alive in The Tragedy of Sabrie.

"Gil….." Oz leaned in and….kissed Gil on the lips lightly.

Gil blushed a lot before finally saying, "O-O-Oz…!" tears rolled down his face a little and he started trembling.

Oz was very confused. One was why was Gil acting like that, the second thing was why Oz just did that. He took a few steps back. What had he just done to Gil? Had he just hurt him? Oz had no idea. He quickly fled out of Pandora Headquarters. He didn't know where he was going. He just hoped whatever just happened would go away.

**A/N: Ahhh!~ Such a short chapter! I have no idea where I'm going with this story….so if it's a bad chapter tell me and I will make some adjustments…I'm too lazy to do that right now though.. DX Ah, but Gil is sooo cute…**


End file.
